Bottle of Wine
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Instead of a date Mared would rather spend a night with her lover and a bottle of wine. One shot. Enjoy!
**Bottle of Wine.**

Decided to write another 'Hinterland/ Y Gwyll' story!  
~Established Mared/Tom. Really short, possibly cute? ~

Instead of a first date, Mared is happy to sit at home with her lover and a bottle of wine.

I hope you enjoy, leave a review, let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"Not really what I had planned for a first date, but I'll take it." Mared commented as they sat in his car. You could tell the budget cuts had hit them hard as it was them two stuck outside some guys' apartment watching him instead of some uniformed officers.

Tom had promised to take her out somewhere nice, but work always seemed to get in the way.

"I thought your life revolved around the job, would you really trade this for a crowded restaurant on a Friday night?" She pondered the question for a moment before shaking her head.

"Your company anywhere is good enough for me." Tom smiled at her reply before reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"What time is it?"  
"Half nine, Lloyd said he liked to go out drinking, I can see us being here all night." Mared sighed as she rolled her head back.

Tom laughed a little, it never really bothered him, he would do this regularly in London. Checking his watch again he looked back at the block of flats before looking at Mared.

"Give it a few more minutes, I'll go get us some coffee." Mared smiled at the word coffee before opening her eyes again.

"Why would anyone want to drink with this guy? The last three times he's been pissed he's hurt people, god, nearly killed the last one." Mared questioned as she took another look through the file.

"I'm going to get a drink, coffee alright?" Mared nodded, eyes still scanning the various pages she had on her lap.

When Tom got back, he got in the car, closing the door to shut out the cold before handing her the cup.

"Thank you, I've been looking through this file and it seems that the same person has bailed him out each time, her name is Catrina Wilkinson, born in Denmark, moved here 4 years ago, so if she posts his bail, she's at every court appearance, do you think we should get her address, call Sian and Lloyd ask them to go take a look, he might be there?" Tom thought for a moment before nodding and pulling out his phone.

After a quick phone call to Sian he looked over at Mared again, who was still looking over the file.

"Could be worse…" He made the comment without really thinking.

"How so?"  
"Could be sat here with Prosser." Mared laughed out loud before nodding.

"You're right. God, it would be a long night, sat in awkward silence." Mared scrunched her nose up in disgust before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, at least if we're sat here in silence it won't be as awkward." Tom pointed out, before reaching out to grab the file out of Mared's hands.

"So, we think this guy knows who killed our victim?" Tom asked aloud as he tried to scan the file.

"Well, according to everyone else, he knows everything." Tom nodded slightly, before he closed the file, shoving it down the side of the seat.

"What you said, about taking me out for dinner…" Mared broke the silence a few moments later.

"I will, I want too, it just seems work keeps getting in the way." Mared turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, honestly. I would much rather sit at home with a bottle of wine talking. Don't waste money or time on me, believe me, I am not that important."  
"You're important to me, Mared." Tom reached over to take her hand again, smiling when she didn't pull away.

"I love you too." She replied with a grin before turning to look back out of the window, leaving Tom smiling at her.

Tom leaned back in his seat, they could be here all night, but with her here with him, it didn't sound so bad.

Four days later they finally found out who killed the poor man in the morgue, and finally Tom could see Mared outside of the station.

Tom did wonder if she would be in, or even want to see him when he knocked on her door, it had been a long day for all of them.

When she opened the door, she was dressed in the same jeans she'd wore that day, but she'd changed her top and was now wearing a thick cardigan.

"I brought wine." He said holding up the bottle, watching as a smile appeared on her face.

"You better come in then." She smiled as she pulled the door open, watching as he walked in.

Mared was slightly surprised when he leant down to kiss her. They'd kissed before, a lot, if they were being honest about it, she liked it, kissing him, it felt different to her, nice, like nothing else mattered.

"Elin isn't home tonight, so you can stay if you like." Tom laughed a little as they made their way to the living room.

"I'd like that."

"Well, it beats sitting in your car, or being alone in your caravan." He nodded as the both of them sat down.

Mared would deal with the wine in the moment, right now she was just happy to be sat in his arms.

"I love you, Mared."  
"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head before he reached forward to grab the wine bottle.

"Did you want me to do this?" She nodded.

"You ever poured wine before?"  
"You realise I have lived in London; I haven't spent all my life living in a caravan." She laughed a little bit before shaking her head.

"I am capable of doing normal things."  
"Really? I assumed you were only capable of solving murders and intimidating Lloyd?" Tom laughed.

"Is Lloyd still scared of me?"  
"Not as much as he used to be, but, you can be intimidating when you're angry."

"I will have to work on that." Mared agreed before they fell into easy conversation, both of them happy to be off work and finally spending time together.

* * *

A review would be lovely! Please let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading! Bethany – Louise.


End file.
